


12. Ugly Sweaters

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley participate in an ugly sweater competition.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	12. Ugly Sweaters

“Aziraphale,“ called Crowley from another room.

“Yes, love?” the angel responded and soon appeared next to Crowley.

“I found this competition on the internet...”

“You know how I feel about the internet,” Aziraphale interrupted him but Crowley didn’t let it stop him.

“No, no, no, this one you'd like I think,” he said and it sounded genuinely convinced.

The angel gave him a doubtful look.

“Really.”

“Go on then.”

“An ugly sweater competition for couples,” Crowley said. Aziraphale looked confused. “Couple that sends a photo of themselves wins.”

“Wins what?

Crowley almost literally lit up.

“A dinner date in an incredibly posh Japanese restaurant.”

The angel put on his 'Now we are talking' face but wasn’t giving in just yet.

“You know how I feel about modern clothing.”

The demon didn’t manage to suppress a snorting laugh.

“You can hardly call ugly sweaters modern clothing, angel,” he assured him. “Lemme show you.”

He searched for some images on his laptop and then turned it for Aziraphale to see.

The angel kept staring at the screen for long moments.

“People really wear that?” he finally asked.

“Jesus Christ, no!” Crowley almost yelled at the thought of Aziraphale starting to dress like that in an attempt to modernise his fashion sense. “Well, they do, but only in those competitions, angel. No one wears this in their day to day life.”

“Ah, I see.”

“So, what do you say?”

“I say that I crave some good Japanese cuisine.”

“Thought so,” Crowley grinned.

“What do we do now then?”

“I was thinking we could miracle up our own sweaters. Everyone has the store-bought ones. We could be one of a kind.”

“That sounds lovely. Any ideas?”

Crowley obviously had ideas because he snapped his fingers and immediately, a red sweater appeared at him.

There was a cartoonish devil covering his privates with a Santa's hat on the sweater, naked and swaying his tail. Under that image, it read HOTTER THAN SATAN HIMSELF.

Aziraphale looked at it and arched his eyebrow. Crowley gave him a toothy grin and snapped again.

The angel winced as he found himself dressed in a thick blue sweater that was frankly more comfortable than he had expected.

There was an equally cartoonish caricature of a true form angel on it with a slightly longer caption of CUTER THAN THE ONE ON YOUR CHRISTMAS TREE.

Aziraphale grimaced and Crowley thought for a moment that he may have gone too far.

“Too blasphemous?” he asked worriedly. “I’m sorry.”

He was ready to snap that thing out of existence again and call it quits but the angel stopped him.

“No, only... Do you really think people might like this?” he said, unconvinced.

“I’m positive of it.”

“Err, right,” said Aziraphale awkwardly. “And what now?” He seemed to be a bit lost.

“Now we gotta take a selfie.”

“Selfie?” Aziraphale asked, looking puzzled.

“Err, a photograph of ourselves,” Crowley tried again and couldn’t help but feel I little idiotic at that wording.

“I understand that!” the angel confirmed. “You and your modern, how do the youngsters say it, lingo?”

Crowley groaned: “Please don’t talk like this ever again.”

He decided it would be best to get on with it and took his phone out of his pocket.

“Place your arm around my shoulders and smile,” he instructed Aziraphale before snapping the shot.

“That'll do it,” he commented after looking at the picture. “Aaand... sent. Don’t plan anything on the first of January, angel. We’re gonna have a date.”


End file.
